


Dualité

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Old Writing, Pole Dancing, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When attending the usual Friday night out with Ron and Hermione. An unexpected encounter with Draco is set to change Harry’s views of Dualité and what it means to have an exciting night out. Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dualité

It was Friday night and Harry was going through the regular routine of hastily preparing for the usual Friday night tradition that he had started with Hermione and Ron a mere few weeks after they had left Hogwarts for good.

This mad rush consisted of a quick shower, frantic dressing and a quick check of glasses, wallet and hair -a lost cause- before he was out the door of number twelve Grimmauld Place and down the street, deeper into muggle London, muttering under his breath all the while as he moved at a particularly hurried pace.

Dressed in a nice, yet not fancy, pair of dark trousers and a casual button up, forest green shirt which brought out his eyes, he made his way towards the familiar destination of _'Dualité_ ' a restaurant in the high street only a few blocks from his home.

Harry turned up the cobbled street and spotted the familiar front of the restaurant, the outer wall was painted a pale yellow with large windows with the restaurant name scrawled in gold along the top of the glass and a neat row of shrubs lined the wall beneath the broad windows. By the crimson and gold painted doors stood two familiar figures. A tall, broad shouldered, red head who had one long arm wound around a slender, brunette woman's waist, Harry immediately grinned upon seeing them and raised his hand in greeting to his two friends.

"Harry!" Hermione's bubbly greeting met him at the same time the woman did, her arm's immediately wrapping around his neck as she pulled him into a tight hug and pecked his cheek with a wide smile. "We haven't seen you all week! How are you? Are you eating enough? Getting enough sleep? I know how you get over those Auror cases!" she tutted in a motherly tone that was a strong reminder of Mrs. Weasley, her bombardment of questions only ceased when Ron approached and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pecked her cheek, effectively hushing her.

"Hermione let him at least answer one question before throwing him another" he chided playfully, getting a light-hearted glare from the woman who blushed slightly.

"You're right, sorry Harry, how are you?" Grinning the raven haired man paused teasingly until the woman smacked him on the arm and he laughed lightly.

"I'm good, sorry I'm so late, I only just got back off a mission" he apologised, the witch simply brushed it off. "And you look lovely tonight, 'Mione" he complimented as he surveyed the woman clad in a pretty yet sensible knee-length, cream dress with black lining the hem and sloping neckline She did look radiant, her body had filled out since their Hogwarts years and her hair now fell in tamed ringlets from her messy bun.

"Thank you Harry" she smiled, clearly still appreciating the compliments despite them being given each time they met up at _Dualité_. "At least you're here" she continued, "But we should get in there, we're later than usual" the woman prompted, ushering them in while Ron clapped Harry lightly on the shoulder and the three made there way into the restaurant.

They were greeted by the easily recognizable face of Matthew, the head waiter who stood at the small wooden podium to greet and seat customers. The man looked up as the door opened and the three trooped in, a polite smile came to his lips as he nodded his head in greeting to his recurring patrons.

"Well hello there" the man -in his early fifties at least- welcomed them in a warm voice, a small chorus of hellos echoed in response. "Usual table?" he queried, although he didn't wait for an answer as he led them through the fairly large room, weaving expertly through the tables, some occupied, some not.

Harry took a moment to look around the room and smile, not that it had changed any since he was last here. The walls were still a soft golden cream colour with marble pillars placed around the wooden section of floor in the centre of the room which lead to the far wall -which was simply wooden panelling-.

A dark wood bar with lots of clean, glistening glasses and bottles rested against the wall to the right by the 'DJ Box' which Harry had never seen in use. The edges of the room, where booths were placed against the wall, were carpeted in rich red fabric that matched the upholstery of the chairs.

A wry smile tugged at the corners of Harry's mouth as he realised just how similar the restaurants colours were to his old house colours. He grinned, feeling silly for only just realising now and pondered if it had merely been coincidence or there was a subconscious reason they had chosen here to be their Friday night sanctuary.

The green eyed man smiled at the friendly and relaxed atmosphere of the restaurant, that was a reason it was favoured by the three. The real perk, however, was that with Dualité being in a muggle area, they were unlikely to come across anyone from the Wizarding world, which suited Harry just fine.

Four years since he was seventeen, four years since the defeat of Voldemort and four years later, he was still getting more media attention than anyone would ever want and was still being stopped for autographs and photos in the middle of the street.

Yes, one night a week of peace to have dinner with his two best friends and chat about the week appealed to the Saviour greatly.

"Here are your menus" Matthew smiled, handing over the red, leather bound books as they sat at their usual booth in the corner away from the door and windows -a precaution set by Hermione just in case-. "Someone will be with you shortly, enjoy your meal" he said with a toothy smile before promptly returning to his post at the door, leaving the trio to glimpse at the menu although they could have probably recited everything on it anyway -and Hermione could probably list the exact prices too-.

However they dutifully scanned the pages of fancy cursive writing for whatever took their interest. Until a very familiar and very handsome -although incredibly shocking- voice spoke up from beside their table.

"Are you ready to order?"

Harry's menu dropped to the table with a quiet ' _thwap_ ' from the leather covering after falling from his slackened grip as his head whipped round. His mouth fell open as green eyes met just as surprised grey. Very, very familiar grey eyes at that.

" _Malfoy?_ " Harry asked incredulously, this of course caused his two companions' heads to also look up and upon seeing wealthy pureblood they adopted Harry's 'gaping like a fish out of water' expression.

The blond seemed to be the first to recover from the shock and the next second he was smirking. He looked quite…pleased, actually. "So it is you, Potter" he drawled lightly, one neat eyebrow arched in curiosity.

Harry managed to shrug off his stupor, out of all the people Harry thought he could run into at a _muggle_ restaurant, Draco bloody Malfoy, childhood rival, bigoted pureblood and wealthy arse certainly wasn't the first that came to mind.

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" the raven demanded, scowling at the former Slytherin who didn't seem all that ruffled by the unwelcoming and almost aggressive tone in the man's voice. But then again, Harry had every right not to be happy about meeting Draco Malfoy of all people, even Malfoy knew that.

Head cocked slightly to the side as Malfoy scanned the other two thirds of the trio. "Granger, Weasley" he addressed with a slight inclination of his head, his tone surprisingly amicable while his hands - still poised with his pen pressed to his notepad- lowered to his sides.

"Weasley and Weasley, actually" Ron ground out, pale blue eyes glinting viciously as he glared up at the blond who merely quirked his eyebrow once more at the hostile redhead, Malfoy seemed rather _amused_ by the display rather than intimidated or aggravated.

"My apologies then, although can't say I didn't see that one coming" he smirked lightly, but -Harry noted- it wasn't the malicious, smug sneer he'd seen in school. In fact, Malfoy -other than his appearance- didn't seem to resemble much of the childhood brat he'd once known.

When it came to looks, Malfoy hadn't changed that much at all, other that become even more irritatingly handsome, his pointed face had softened and although he held an attractive, masculine appearance -with a lean, fit body from what Harry could tell- he could never be described as 'rugged'. He held himself with the memorable grace but no longer had his nose pointed in the air as if everyone in company were below him.

He was even dressed in a white, button-up muggle shirt and black slacks with Italian loafers like the other waiters, although his own were quite noticeably more expensive. However he didn't possess the black waist coat which was compulsory uniform for the servers.

Harry couldn't help but feel irritated that Malfoy was an apparent exception, as always, to the rules.

"What are you doing here?" Harry repeated, ignoring the huff from the blond and what sounded like a mutter regarding Harry's ostensible lack of manners.

"Well if it's perplexing you that much, I work here, have done for about a year n-" The blond was cut off by sudden, deep, uproarious laughter from the redhead perched beside his wife who had finally stopped glaring at Malfoy in favour of laughing gleefully at him instead.

"Oh now that's hilarious! The ferret faced snob lowered to serving people! In a muggle restaurant no less! Now if that isn't justice!" he hooted, Hermione clucked her tongue disapprovingly, but it was Malfoy who promptly cut off the laughter.

"Actually, I'm still, very much so, rich and held in high esteem and working here is by choice" he responded neutrally, although his words held a slightly snide tone, and effectively doused the Redhead's amusement -and Harry, albeit reluctantly, mentally admired the blond's seemingly calmer temperament, he had certainly grown up, unlike Ron it seemed.

But his green eyes now narrowed with suspicion, wondering why Malfoy was here _now_ when he'd never seen him before and he'd been supposedly been here a _year?_ Surely one of them should have noticed Malfoy at least once, having been coming to the same restaurant for the passed four years. Harry had learnt the hard way never to be trusting when a Malfoy was involved.

"If you have been here as long as you say, why is this the first time we've seen you? And why are you working _here_ if you're still rich and 'held in high esteem'?" he scowled, mimicking Malfoy's earlier words. The blond rolled his eyes with undisguised exasperation, running his hand through the short blond -almost white- hair which tussled cutely, the fringe just brushing his eyebrows while the rest was much shorter, quite stylish, and Harry -for some reason he could not fathom- was quite pleased he hadn't decided to grow it longer like his father. After all, there was no reason for him to _care_ at all, now was there?

"Well seeing as you're intent on learning my life story…" the man drawled with a small smirk, "Budge up Potter". Surprised, the raven haired man obeyed the command silently and the blond gracefully dropped himself onto the padded bench seat and leant back, a small smirk curling on his lips.

They lapsed into silence while the blond looked thoughtful, grey eyes glinting before he spoke. "As to why I work here, it's because it's something to do, being Lord Malfoy isn't all that _fun_ at times, I do enjoy politics but there's only so much one can take" he mused, surprising Harry considerably -and apparently Ron and Hermione too- by his surprisingly companionable attitude.

"And being in the muggle world means I don't get bothered by particular wizards who still get into a snit about association with the Malfoy name" he shrugged gently and Harry understood this, he was quite aware the Malfoy name hadn't redeemed itself in everyone's eyes. "As for why you've never seen me, I'm guessing you always leave before I actually arrive…after all my shift doesn't start until twelve, and I came in early so thought I'd help waiter the tables" he smirked lightly. "Now, are you going to order or what?" he asked, voice adopting a slightly bored tone as his eyebrow arched once more, brushing a slender fingered hand through his hair once again, but it was Hermione's turn now to interrogate the blond who seemed rather amused by the whole situation.

Harry and Ron remained silent, Ron sulkily brooding in the corner and Harry was simply fascinated by the Malfoy's new attitude.

"What do you mean your shift starts at twelve? _Dualité_ stops serving at ten, doesn't it close up at half ten? And if you're not a waiter, what _do_ you do?" she demanded, frowning inquisitively at the blond, although the hint of intrigue was clear.

Malfoy simply smirked knowingly, leaning forward so his elbow rested on the table and gently rested his chin on his fist, eyeing Hermione thoughtfully -Ron pointedly putting his arm around the woman's waist and intensifying his glare at this point-.

"Granger, sorry, Weasley" he corrected at Ron's growl, although there was laughter in his voice and that old, familiar sneer was back but his tone remained docile. "Can you tell me what _Dualité_ means?" he queried, seemingly shooting off on a tangent.

Perplexed, Hermione gained her 'thoughtful face' -as Ron and Harry had named it- for a moment before meeting Malfoy's gaze with a challenging stare. "It translates directly to 'Duality'" she replied, adopting the slightly smug tone she got when she knew she was correct.

"Very good" the blond drawled, Hermione's feathers ruffled at the patronising tone, "Keep that in mind" he continued. "And as for what I do…" he eyes glinted with something Harry couldn't define and he found himself subconsciously leaning more on the table impatiently. He caught the grey eyes which held a glint of amusement and he sat back, scowling, but Draco's eyes didn't leave Harry as he spoke.

"As for what I do" the blond repeated. "I'm paid to work the walk" he replied, sitting back, seemingly enjoying the look of puzzlement that his cryptic response caused.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron demanded, glaring at the leisurely aristocrat who simply smirked smugly in response.

"If you want to know, stick around until eleven at least, I'm sure you'll find the transformation of Dualité quite surprising. Just keep those two things in mind" he held up two smooth delicate fingers, Harry's eyes fixed on the pale digits. "Duality and working the walk, I'm sure it'll click eventually" he grinned, pushing himself up from the seat beside Harry and poised his pen over the pad once more.

"Now, your orders?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In the end, the trio ordered their meals and the blond sauntered away for the remainder of the night, although Harry would always watch him whenever he did make an appearance at one table or another. But never again came to Harry's table, which strangely disappointed the man, although he wasn't exactly sure why.

But swamped by curiosity, the friends remained seated once they'd finished their starter, main and dessert, long after they would have left any other Friday. They made idle talk as they waited with refilled glasses, watching the other patrons finish their own dinner and leave and eventually the room emptied, leaving only the three companions in the corner booth.

Harry twirled a straw around his glass of Vodka and Coke while they sat in the quiet room as the waiters began to clear up the remains, and eventually, Ron voiced the what they'd all been thinking.

"Malfoy duped us" the freckled redhead scowled, slumped back in his seat while Harry and Hermione passed a glance at each other, barely resisting the urge to agree.

"Well, we might as well go before we're kicked out" the witch sighed, reaching for her cardigan which she'd placed on the bench seat beside her. But before she could slip it on, their presence was noticed by one of the younger waiters. A dark haired lad with particularly bushy eyebrows, Ryan, Harry recalled, who had served them quite a few times the passed few months.

"'Aven't you lot usually gone by now?" he asked curiously, his voice harbouring a heavy Glaswegian accent. His eyebrows were furrowed thoughtfully, but before any of them could stammer a response, his face split into a grin. "Ah, wait I see, yer here for t'night?" he asked with a grin, thinking this the most obvious answer and therefore, the correct one.

"Yer in for a treat then, Leo wis quite eager for 'is time on the walk t'night, 'aven't seen him that jittery since his first time on it, became an instant hit he did" the teen noted absently, veering off track without appearing to realise. And was oblivious to the fact that he had bewildered the trio even more than before.

"Anyway, 'ope yeh have fun" he grinned. "I think you'll enjoy the entertainment t'night 'Arry" he smirked at the startled brunet who flustered, causing Ryan to laugh as he waved them goodnight before heading towards the door, coat held over his shoulder.

"Leo?" Ron piped up after a moment of silence. Harry looked up, ruffling his hair with a free hand, frowning.

"Malfoy said he was doing the 'walk' tonight. Damnit, we should have asked Ryan what it was!" the man muttered.

Hermione looked thoughtful before shrugging. "Well we'll see soon won't we? Ryan confirmed that something is happening tonight and it's eleven in twenty minutes, we can stick about until then" she shrugged. The two wizards nodding in agreement and settled down for the wait.

They were relieved to find that during their wait, they were not kicked out but offered drinks, and they watched with bemused fascination as some of the serving staff began storing away tables and chairs, clearing the wooden floor space. The far wall which they had passed off as simply wood panelling was actually exposed to be a fake wall which was lifted up into a slot in the ceiling.

They were surprised to find that beyond the wall, the room simply continued onwards with the long wooden floor stretching out to a far wall which had booths along it along with various spare tables. And the big surprise -which caused jaws to drop all around- was the cat walk that had been hidden away in the secret half of the room.

The catwalk -raised a meter and a half or so from the ground- jutted out of the same wall as the Bar and DJ box and extended out towards the opposite wall, facing the booths. The long platform ended in a small circular stage where at the centre, a metal pole jutted from the floor and reached the ceiling,

"You…you don't think Malfoy meant the cat walk, when he said he was 'working the walk' do you?" Hermione asked, wide eyes fixed on the stage, possibly thinking of Malfoy, barely clothed, strutting down the walk and sliding his slender body down the pole.

If not. Harry most certainly was, and when he realised he was doing such, he instantly banished the thoughts, wishing he could do so with the interest that had stirred in his nether regions.

"I…I guess we'll have to wait and see" he replied, hoping to hell that he didn't sound as hopeful as he thought he did. "Lets move down" Harry suggested, trying to keep a casual tone, glad when Hermione agreed and after a mutter, Ron did too. So they shuffled down a few booths so they were stationed in the one exactly in front of the pole, Harry sitting at the back of the booth so he was looking straight at it.

Soon enough as eleven drew closer, the serving staff began to file out while a few more people came in, the bar staff for the night and the DJ. And then, the lights around the restaurant dimmed, colourful lights situated around the room that they hadn't bothered to notice before suddenly came to life, casting coloured beams across the dim room and the DJ (Dave) started hooking up the sound system, testing the songs and the same thought clicked in their minds at once.

"A night club!" Harry voiced, looking to Hermione and Ron in surprise, Hermione nodded, looking thoroughly impressed. "Dualité, Duality" she laughed, receiving questioning looks from her companions, she only grinned broadly. "Respectable restaurant by day. Hip night club by night" she elaborated.

"Actually, it's Restaurant by week, Nightclub by weekend" a voice correct and they looked to see one of the new bar servers with a rather different uniform, a tight, bright blue shirt which hugged tightly to his tanned torso, it had no sleeves and a slipping neckline, showing a lot of chest and arms and his lower body was clad in tight black jeans. "Friday night's the only night the club opens when the restaurant was" the -rather handsome, in Harry's opinion- man explained.

"Well that explains why we've never seen Malfoy" Hermione mused, thanking the man.

"No problem. Name's Jonny by the way" the server said with a flirtatious wink to Harry who flustered under the attention, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't, Jonny, Leo's claimed that one" Dave called from the DJ Box, smirking at the waiter who seemed to understand this warning and sighed regretfully.

"Oh well, better luck next time" he said with a light shrug, grinning at the three, casting a lingering look at Harry before he prowled his way across the floor to chat with the plaid, newsboy-cap wearing DJ. Harry watched the fine arse in those tight trousers, and cursed whoever Leo was for chasing off that fine body, he only hoped this 'Leo' was a decent replacement.

Next thing they knew, the lights had dimmed low, the music had grown much louder and flashing lights were skipping over the wooden dance floor, the bar was alight with neon florescent tubes, which lit up the many bottles, and they could here the commotion at the doors that was no doubt lines of regular visitors to ' _Dualité '_ the nightclub.

They watched the flood of bodies pouring into the club with awe, gangs of girls, boys, singles, the teenagers and the adults all mingling and mixing, whoops of delight barely heard over the music as the more adventurous ventured onto the dance floor almost immediately while others lingered, finding a seat or heading to the bar for some liquid courage before heading for the dance floor.

Several times Hermione at to snap her fingers to stop Ron's eyes following a few of the scantily clad girls, the elder woman voicing her distaste for the 'scraps of material passing as clothing nowadays' making herself sound fifty one instead of twenty one. Of course, She also had to stop Harry making a fool of himself by openly ogling the many handsome males, young and older that passed, thankful he couldn't hear Hermione's huffs of light-hearted disapproval over the music.

Hermione did encourage Harry to get a boyfriend at least, especially after announcing his preference for males a year ago, but she had a 'thing' against one night stands, thinking them as desperate and distasteful, nightclubs never were her scene, obviously.

Ron had graciously bought them more drinks and they watched the crowded scene, glad they'd been allowed to stay as seats were quickly snatched up, the dance floor around the cat walk was heaving and Dave was being mauled by people pleading for song requests. Very quickly the room was heating up and Ron and Harry were undoing some of the top buttons of their shirts while Hermione fanned herself and sipped from her glass, having moved on from more tame drinks to a Gin and Tonic.

Finally after much waiting, Dave's voice echoed over the sound system as the lights all over the room were doused and they were thrown into darkness other than the soft neon lights at the bar and the street lights from the window.

"Now Ladies and Gents!" The DJ called through the microphone poised at his lips. Even the bar staff had paused to watch the DJ eagerly. Harry, Ron and Hermione cast each other curious glances, wondering what had everyone's rapt attention.

"As always it's pleasure to announce it's time for everyone's favourite Cat walk worker. Leo, get your ass on out here!" Dave called, excited whoops from women and men alike rose up into the dark until it was almost deafening. A new song blared into life, fast and sexy as the brighter red lights lined along the edge of walkway bathed the previously forgotten cat walk in crimson light.

And there, poised in an elegant stance at the far end of the walk where the platform touched the wall, stood a slender, figure in an unbuttoned black long sleeved shirt, a tight white vest shirt beneath and the tightest black jeans imaginable. Platinum blond hair was stained a pale red from the lights, the only thing that the trio were able to recognise as the top of the blond's face was hidden by a mask that covered his nose and curved along his high cheek bones.

It was a bloody lion mask. The black nose painted onto the mask, eyes cut out revealing clouded grey and a neat line of black fur, which contrasted magnificently with the pale skin and blond hair, rimmed the mask which had black and white designs curving around the eyes.

And without a moments hesitation, moving with poise and grace and oozing sex appeal which intensified with every step, the slender man strutted down the cat walk, hips swaying as he moved gracefully in time with the music as his arse swayed to the beat and damn he wasn't half an enticing dancer.

The dance floor was flooded, people danced along while others simply stared at the dashing figure that approached the pole with confidence and experience while still dancing to the music, Leo seemed to know exactly what to do to make the audience scream with delight.

Harry watched, mouth open and his eyes wide and fixated on the figure as the slender arms raised and the dancer stood tall and proud in front of the pole, legs spread as his raised hands gripped the pole behind them, hips rolling in time with the music so that his ass rubbed back against the metal.

Then, slowly, he began to shrug the open black shirt from his shoulders as he lowered his arms to slide over his body, down his front, curving over his thighs in a alluring display. The shirt slid from his wrists and with a cheeky smirk the shirt was launched into the squealing audience. And then he danced for the remainder of the song, occasionally using the pole to tantalize, his moves tame but teasing, and Harry wished to see more, because, fuck, Leo was hot. _Malfoy_ was hot!

As the song ended, they were suddenly back in darkness as the cries and applauding continued, the coloured lights were brought on again and the catwalk was empty.

Harry managed to get his jaw working again and closed his mouth, cheeks flushed pink as he realised how the rather subdued dance had affected him. "So…" he abruptly paused to clear his throat when his voice -embarrassingly enough- came out sounding low and husky.

Hermione and Ron looked stunned as they gaped at him for several moments before Hermione managed to compose herself, cheeks flaring with colour Harry could just make out in the dim lighting.

"Well that…that was…interesting" she said meekly, the corners of her lips curling upwards slightly as she tried desperately to refrain from smiling. Harry barely repressed the urge to laugh, Ron looked rather mutinous as he gave Hermione a ludicrous look.

"I-I'll go get us more drinks" the brunet grinned, slipping out of the seat as he weaved rather gracelessly through the throng of people towards the bar and managed to slot himself in amongst the people crowding around it. The bar staff -in the same tight uniform as before- weaved back and forth with practiced ease as they poured drinks and conversed with the patrons. Harry managed to flag one down, giving his order.

He looked to the dance floor before he found himself gazing at the cat walk and easily replayed the memory of Malfoy's body prowling down that platform like a graceful, feline predator and it made him grin slightly.

"Liked the performance then did you?" the man who was serving him queried. Harry looked around, nodding absently. "Leo's the best we've had here, real crowd pleaser" the barman yelled over the noise around them.

"Is he the only one?" Harry asked. "No girls?" He queried. The man shook his head.

"Nope, just Leo, works the weekend all three days, it's a bar for woman and gay men, so no girls, Leo's all we need, brings in a crowd" he smirked.

"Woman and gay men?" had he heard right? But the server nodded in confirmation.

"Plain logic" he called, "Leo brings in gay men and woman all over town, with some men being bi and all that they like to come to see him and maybe try their luck, if it doesn't work the girls can pick off the bisexual guys in the crowd, even some straight guys come in here to try and latch onto some of the women" the man smirked, and Harry had to admit, that was incredibly smart.

"You staying long?" the man asked while handing over the drinks, and Harry shrugged, unsure. "You should, the dances get raunchier with each routine, he does four a night, the last one an hour before the club closes, that's usually when we have the most people in just to watch Leo!" the man laughed and Harry, intrigued, smiled and nodded as he paid for the drinks and made his way back to his friends, Ron looking rather sulky, he noted.

"Here" Harry grinned as he slid back into his seat where he once again had the best view of Malfoy during his next three routines. He placed Hermione's Martini and Ron's Jack Daniels in front of them and sipped at his own vodka and coke, the odd fizzy and smooth texture odd on his tongue and it stroked his throat on the way down, warming him to the tips of his toes.

"So…Malfoy's act was rather…different" the witch spoke eventually, well, yelled to be heard over the music at least. Harry hid a grin by raising his glass to his lips, but didn't dare drink should he choke on his silent laughter. Ron's sulky face just about tripled in intensity.

"Apparently there's three more routines" Harry piped up and hoped his eagerness didn't show in his voice, although more than likely it did, and it was confirmed when Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. Ron was too busy brooding to notice.

Some time had passed and more people joined the mass on the dance floor and people were now using the booths to get some lip action and the dancing had gotten a bit more suggestive with the more alcohol that flowed.

Then, suddenly, the lights once more dimmed and the music faded, it seemed all the introduction people needed as they began to cheer and chant. As soon as the newest song blared into the speakers, a tad slower than the last but still swift paced, the red lights of the catwalk flared into life revealing the once more posing Draco Malfoy.

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face as he watched the graceful blond turn on his heels so he was facing the audience, his movements were a tad slower, like the song, but that little more erotic. His body weaved fluidly with the beat and already Harry's cock was stirring with interest at the display. Draco was responding more to the audience this time, making flirty gestures, but as he reached the circular platform at the end and gripped the pole, his head fell back as he rubbed his groin against the metal, twirling around it.

His movements were nimble and his dance moves were sinuous and teasing, more suggestive than the previous dance and slowly, partway through the song, the blond took his position in front of the pole again and looked directly at Harry, eyes locking and Harry's cock jumped. Then with practiced simplicity "Leo" began to ease off the vest top, revealing inch after delicious inch of a pale, toned torso. Harry subconsciously licked his lips as he watched the shirt raise over the blond's head and was then spun twice above him before he launched it into the squealing crowd.

There was more cries, more seductive dance moves -now with a tantalising chest to stare at- and Harry wished, probably along with half the room, that he could trail his tongue over every contour of that muscled abdomen. As the last few beats echoed through the speakers, Leo looked at Harry again and then he raised his hand he blew Harry a kiss, then the Catwalk was doused in darkness.

The uproarious cries of the audience filled the room once more before the lights lit up and the music and dancing continued as if they had never stopped.

It was before the third routine that Hermione decided it was time to go, Ron was in a snit and Hermione felt it time to take him home before Malfoy removed anymore items of clothing. Harry on the other hand, said he was going to stay for a little bit longer. Hermione merely smiled knowingly, kissed his cheek and said for him to be careful and fill her in tomorrow.

Grinning, Harry had waved her and Ron off while the couple left, Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder and Ron's arm wound possessively around the woman's waist which told Harry that things were fine between them despite the minor argument they may have had earlier.

Harry smiled to himself as he sipped his third or fourth Vodka and coke -he'd lost count and considered not having another, just in case- as he watched the stage eagerly, Malfoy would be on again soon. It was nearly ten passed one, meaning Malfoy's third act would be starting very soon, and sure enough, the lights for the third time that night dimmed, encouraged by the cat calls, the red lights filled the cat walk again and there was the scantily glad Draco in only a pair of tight jeans which clung to those sinfully long legs.

The music was noticeably slower, the notes drawn out and Draco's hips moved in slow, circular movements, hips jerking lightly as his arms raised before trailing down his body, curving around his crotch teasingly, bucking into his palms before sliding his hands back up his naked torso and above his head. His hips rotated teasingly before he slunk down the cat walk. He approached the pole, raising his leg and hooked it around the bar followed by his hands as he leant back, rolled his hips and swung around the pole, leaning back as one hand slid to his belt, he easily unlatched the buckle and earned cries urging him on.

This act kept up as such, it took longer this time however, for Draco to actually remove his article of clothing and Harry sat up straighter in his seat as the masked blond gave a hot, sexy little smirk and once more looked directly at him, Harry could have sworn he saw Draco wink. Then slowly, the blond unwound his legs from the pole and began to push his jeans down while his hips rocked and Harry nearly came right then and there when he saw Draco clad in only tight fitting, black leather hot pants which clung to lower body like a second skin.

Harry groaned, unaware of his hand which had slid down to rub his pulsing erection through his trousers and drew his hand away abruptly when he realised what he was doing. He could have sworn Draco knew what he'd been doing as the blond's gaze never left him even as he slunk back towards the pole and -in Harry's opinion- began to molest the very lucky bar as he slid up and down it, rubbing up against it and the bulge at the front of those hot pants -that he shamelessly flaunted- simply proved Draco _loved_ the attention he was receiving.

Then it went black. Harry groaned in disappointed, wishing he could have seen just a little bit more, he bit his lip and forced his hand away from his aching erection where it hand wandered too again and took a few gulps of his drink until his throat was tingling from the alcohol. Shit. Maybe he should leave after all, the alcohol was surely getting to him.

The brunet removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes and then the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger before placing the specs back on his face, surveying the busy room. It was late and just like the barman had predicted, it was the busiest it had been that night. The dance floor was heaving, the large room full, the booths now being used for what looked like heavy petting sessions and some booths were taken by people who looked to be on the brink of starting an orgy.

In truth, Harry didn't even know why he was still there. He'd seen the change, Dualité morphing from a respectable restaurant to a free spirit nightclub and he'd discovered Malfoy's rather surprising occupation, so what was keeping him here?

' _I haven't been out in a while, it's nice to let loose a little'_ his mind reasoned, and Harry, needing an excuse, went with it.

"Well…if I'm going to let loose a little" he murmured thoughtfully. Draining the rest of his drink, the man pushed himself to his feet. Draco's next performance wasn't until quarter to two, so he had enough time to indulge in his reason for being here. He was still concerned about his dancing, he had been ever since he'd been forced to dance at that horrific Yule Ball, but with the effects of the lights, the pulsing music and the alcohol flooding his system, his fears and thoughts were drained away as he joined those on the dance floor.

He found himself grinning, and having _fun_ , surprisingly. It had taken a moment or so to get used to the crowd, having bodies occasionally bump or brush against his own whether accidental or on purpose, and he proved popular with a few patrons, he's already danced with a woman which was interesting, but more interestingly so was the rather fit men whom accosted him on the floor.

It felt good, very good, and enjoyed every compliment he received before his partners disappeared into the crowd, because no one here knew he was Harry Potter, and maybe, a little because he'd been reserved, because a particular dancer had apparently claimed him for the night as he'd told a few when they'd offered to escort him home.

And rather than feel repulsed or furious at someone being so bold, especially Malfoy of all people, to claim him, he felt thrilled, especially since Draco could throw himself at anyone in the room and easily coax them to take him to bed. Hell, he probably didn't even need to coax for the majority of people.

His heart was racing as he felt eager murmurs spread across the floor as the current song faded and the lights dimmed. Harry quickly and eagerly wormed his way to the front of the catwalk, the pole gleaming as the red lights for the final time that night, burst to life and there was Draco, clad in those black hot pants which had almost all of the blond's fit body on show and Harry's eyes latched onto the prominent crotch. The brunet licked his lips when he spotted a flicker of movement in the man's shorts, a stirring of arousal and he looked up to see Draco watching him, eyes dark behind the mask as he slunk forward.

The song was slow. Slow, sexy and so very, very promising. Transfixed, Harry watched the pale man slink down the platform, body wrapping around the pole without hesitation as he rubbed against it. His crotch grinding hard against the vertical bar as he threw his head back in a show of ecstasy and Harry was pretty sure it was not an act. The blond slid down the pole, gasps coming through the speakers, part of the song, and Draco's lips parted, imitating the pants of pleasure as he slid down the pole and crawled forward to the edge of the platform, hands and knees spread as his hips rocked, head raised, body jerking as he locked eyes with Harry again. His actions a perfect impression of Draco getting it hard from behind and it made Harry's cock throb in response and Harry nearly came in his pants when he realised that Draco was mouthing 'Harry' with every thrust.

He could see lust burning in those stormy grey eyes as the man pushed himself up onto his knees, leaning back against the pole and rocked his hips sharply, men and woman cat calling as Harry eyed the erection that was rather conspicuous, the outline defined by the tight hot pants he wore.

Harry found it hard to breathe, the view was so much better from here, he could easily see the muscles ripple beneath the taut, silky looking flesh as sweat glistened on the man's forehead and trickled down his back. How the muscles in his thighs clenched as he wound himself around the pole again and suspended himself from it.

And he could see how Draco enjoyed himself (other than the erection). His eyes were alight with lust but also mischief and delight, his smirk, when unchecked, slipped constantly into a smile and he occasionally glanced around the room to see what reactions he could in the dim room.

Finally came the bit Harry had been waiting for, dreading, but eager for. Each routine had resulted in Draco losing an item of clothing, and now Draco only had one thing left as far as Harry could tell. Those hot pants, and although the entire club may see, Harry was shamefully too fervent to care all that much. His hormones having gotten the better of his logic, the fact this was Draco Malfoy, child rival, meant nothing anymore.

With a devious smirk, Draco dug his thumbs into his hot pants at either hip, eyes falling on Harry challengingly and then, just as he was about to tug them down, the song ended with a curt note and the lights were shut off, leaving the club in darkness. Screams and wails of protest and whoops and whistles echoed as the lights lit up and the stage was once again empty and Harry grinned somewhat wryly at his fourth untreated erection of the night.

As people began dancing around him again, Harry checked his watch. Ten to two, the latest Harry had been out in a long time. Harry bit his lip, glancing at the empty stage before heading back to his seat to see if Draco would come and get him. Sliding into the seat, Harry spent his time watching the dancers, watching the people came in single and left with a lovely girl or guy on their arm and willing his erection away. The club had an hour and ten minutes left before it shut, an hour to start up since Draco's first performance and an hour for the club to wind down again before closing.

At quarter passed two, Harry's erection had all but diminished as he stared into his empty glass, frowning and wondering where Draco was. Surely if Draco to meet him, he would have been here by now?

It was then Harry felt it time to admit the sour truth. He mentally kicked himself, knowing he'd either been stood up or he'd let Malfoy toy with him, the inconsiderate bastard, and that simply reinforced Harry's thoughts that he'd simply been played the whole night. Malfoy was probably at home now, laughing at Harry's stupidity for trusting the prick. Draco hadn't claimed him at all for the night.

His chest clenched uncomfortably and he berated himself quietly for being such a fool. He shook his head, deciding to end his torment now as he pushed himself up from the table and weaved his way through the crowd towards the door, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he stepped out into the cool late night air.

He gasped and spun around however, as he felt someone latch onto his arm.

Surprised he jerked, hand going towards his pocket, forgetting he never picked up his wand when eating out with Ron and Hermione.

His body stilled when he felt petal soft lips brush his own. "Leaving without me?" a voice purred and Harry instinctively wrenched himself away, surprising the blond as he turned grey eyes, glimmering with simmering lust and confusion, towards the brunet.

Harry's mind struggled to come up with a coherent response as he gazed at the blond dumbly, Draco was now dressed in an ordinary black t-shirt and loose dark blue jeans and looking at Harry with a puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I had to try and locate some more clothes" the blond said with a cheeky grin, Harry raised a brow and the blond smirked. "I don't often throw my clothes away like that" he mused, swaggering closer and Harry didn't protest as the slightly taller blond draped an arm around his shoulders and nuzzled his lips to his ear. "But I wanted to make it extra special for you" he murmured in the saviour's ear, tongue tracing the shell and Harry gasped in response as his hands instinctively fell to grip Draco's hips.

"Take me home, _Harry?"_ the blond crooned and without a second thought Harry groaned and crushed his lips to the blond's in a hungry, ravaging kiss and apparated them both with a loud pop, disregarding the muggles that filtered about the street.

They landed, shockingly, horizontally and two or so feet above Harry's bed, where they landed heavily with a ' _thump_ ' and both men moaned in delight as the impact caused their crotches to grind roughly together.

"Fucking hell Harry! accurate or eager?" the blond gasped from beneath the Auror as they locked lips once more -Harry unable to repress a small smile.

"Both" the brunet purred as his hands threaded through Draco's hair, mussing the silky strands as he gripped them and pulled the blond's head back sharply so he could ravage the delicious throat which trembled with every lusty sound. He could feel Draco's hands beneath his shirt, exploring his muscled back and clawing at the flesh, making Harry growl in delight as he ground his cock hard into Draco's matching one, earning a keening sound from the man beneath him.

"F-fuck me Harry" Draco moaned slender legs wrapping around the brunet's waist as he rolled his hips and arched his body to get as much contact as he could.

"Soon" the Gryffindor replied in a husky whisper, biting down harshly on Draco's throat and earned himself a whimper, he licked the soon to be bruise to soothe the pain as he gripped the edges of the blond's shirt. Draco willingly raised his arms and the material was off his body in seconds and discarded somewhere on the floor. Harry pressed Draco back onto the bed and studied the flushed face, parted red lips and lust filled eyes which were dark and desperate.

The messy hair, once immaculate and perfectly styled, only added to the desire that blazed in Harry's stomach as he got to work on the jeans Draco wore, he undone the button and ripped them down, revealing the slender legs that had strutted down the catwalk and made Harry's head spin. But a sound of surprised delight escaped him as he spotted the black hot pants the man still wore beneath the jeans.

Draco smirked knowingly, voice dripping with arousal as he spoke. "You seemed quite eager for me to remove them" he murmured, "I thought you might like the honours" he drawled lightly and Harry's sharp buck was all the blond needed as he raised his legs and allowed Harry to remove the denim.

Licking his lips Harry pawed the leather, surveying the needy blond with delight as he squirmed and groaned beneath him. "Y'know" he panted softly as he spread his legs eagerly. "I haven't had an erection during my routine since the first week I done it. Having you watch me made me so fucking horny, I kept imagining you up there with me, fucking me on stage in front of everyone…"

Harry moaned deeply at the imagery, memories of Draco on his hands and knees, gasping and bucking like he was being taken doggy style and moaning his name assaulted him and he groaned deeply from the back of his throat and felt Draco quiver in delight beneath him.

"Wanna screw you so bad" he murmured huskily as he groped at the clothed erection and caused Draco to buck helplessly into his palm, lower lip caught between his teeth as he arched and murmured incoherently, Harry's name cried out breathily every now and again and it simply made Harry harder.

Too impatient to tease further, Harry tore down the leather hot pants, moaning as he saw the large, eager erection nestled amongst damp, pale blond hair.

"No underwear?" he chided playfully.

"Impossible to wear anything under those pants" the blond countered, voice sounding amused and breathy, Harry laughed lightly, gazing down at the tempting sight his laughter soon faded, replaced by insatiable hunger.

He licked his lips as he spotted a drop of pearly white precum trickle down the engorged cock and heard Draco whimper in response as he watched Harry with eager eyes, his legs spreading in invitation as the brunet leant forward and dragged his tongue up the male's shaft from base to tip. Lapping up the precum as he did so and hummed in appreciation to the taste.

"Harry" the blond groaned impatiently, pulling Harry up by his shirt to crush their lips together, the bitter taste of Draco's semen was shared between them and Draco purred into the kiss as his fingers nimbly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, roaming over the taut abdomen and chest and brushed the hardened nubs and was delighted when Harry gasped.

Yanking down Harry's trousers and boxers, he freed the saviour's painfully erect dick and Harry groaned as his hot flesh met the cool air of the bedroom, his chest heaved as he panted and shrugged off his shirt, then with no more clothing acting as barriers, he covered Draco's body with his own, rutting and rubbing against the body beneath him as their sounds of appreciation mingled together.

"Can't wait anymore" Draco whimpered, legs wrapping around Harry's waist as he pressed their cocks together causing Harry to grunt and press the blond's hips back to the bed. Subduing the needy blond with a kiss, he leant across the slender body to his bedside table where he fumbled in the drawer haphazardly before sitting up with his prize clutched triumphantly in his hand.

With a flick of his thumb Harry uncapped the bottle of lubricant and smothered his three fingers, using his thumb to smear the slick substance between the digits to heat it up slightly before looking back down to the blond spread out before him, his heavy breathing sounding amplified in the quiet room.

Sporting a predatory smirk, Harry adjusted himself, murmuring "Spread 'em wide Draco" to which Draco hastened to obey and barely smothered a whine of pleasure as Harry's first probing finger slotted into the tight ring of muscle which clutched eagerly onto his finger and caused the man to groan thoughtlessly. "Want this bad, don't you?" he smirked lightly, thrusting in his finger sharply which caused the other man to gasp and writher in delight.

"God yes, Harry, please, please can't wait, want you in me" the blond pleaded impatiently, hips rocking as he repeatedly impaled himself on Harry's fingers, the second one now neatly slotted in with the first, the third joining them shortly after as the brunet delved into the heat, brushing the bundle of nerves which made Draco's back arch and a guttural cry to tear from his throat.

Harry licked his lips, unable to contain himself anymore he removed his fingers and eagerly lathered his erection in the slippery substance and gripped the blond's hips, leaning over to kiss the man as he pressed his hips forward, moaning when the tip was consumed by the tight heat. Draco's velvet walls clenched invitingly around him and it took all of Harry's control not to slam home in one quick thrust.

He could hear Draco murmuring under his breath, speech broken by occasional gasps or pants and eventually Harry was fully sheathed and only then did Harry allow himself to relax. His hands gripped Draco's slender hips tightly as he panted, shoulders shaking with the effort of remaining still. And then it was only the subtle movement of Draco's hips which signalled for Harry to move, the blond having seemingly lost his voice.

Needing no further encouragement the man drew his hips back until only the tip of his cock was submerged, and then he slammed his hips forward with brutal force and the blond cried out in satisfaction, reassuring Harry that the blond's voice was fine, very fine in fact, especially when crying out Harry's name in such a beautifully pleasured cry such as he just had.

With a moan of pleasure and delight the brunet slammed forward again, the slap of their skin meeting was sinful to his very ears and made him more eager to hear it mingling with Draco's -and possibly his own- aroused cries as his picked up the pace, slamming harder, faster into his lover who's hands gripped the bed sheets in a death grip.

"A-ah, H- _Harry_! F-fuck that's good, Harder Harry, faster!" the blond pleaded.

Eager to please, Harry obeyed and with a subtle slant of his hips, he thrust forward and Draco screamed, eyes wide in pleasure and then thick ropes of come were lathering Draco's taut abdomen.

Enthralled by the sight Harry was quick to follow as Draco's muscles clamped down on him, with two more thrusts Harry came violently into his lover, his back arched as he cried out the blond's name before he collapsed onto the man beneath him, body trembling from the force of his orgasm as he murmured the blond's name again and again into his lover's ear.

When the last tremor had run it's way through Harry's system, he lay still, numb and pleasantly content as he lay upon the body beneath his own. However hearing the ragged, warm breath against his neck, he gently heaved himself off the slender body and slumped onto the bed beside Draco instead. He barely felt the brush of magic as their mess was cleaned up before he passed out into blissful darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Harry awoke, it was to an empty bed.

Head resting on the pillow, he stared at the neighbouring one, empty but with a noticeable indent which proved it had been slept on. Eyes blurry from sleep and his strangely absent glasses, he reached over, touching the empty yet warm pillow, willing his brain to register why he was expecting someone there.

Draco.

Suddenly everything was rushing back in a flurry of pulsing music, bare silky skin, black hot pants and blinding pleasure.

Shit. He'd shagged Draco bloody Malfoy. And by the effect those memories were having, he wanted another go. With a groan the man pushed himself up, frowning at the empty side of the bed with something akin to disappointment welling in his chest, Harry mentally chided himself for being so stupid.

Draco was gorgeous and a charmer as well as being as sinful in the bedroom as he was on the eyes. Picking up people after his shift was probably as much a part of his routine as his dancing was. Harry was no more special than anyone else.

The last thought, rather than reassuring Harry, simply made his chest feel uncomfortably tight and he absently fingered the warm material of the duvet that probably still had Draco's scent lingering on it. But just before he was about to lean in an indulge his senses a voice at the door startled him.

"So you're awake at last?"

Harry whipped around, frowning as he spotted a blurry shape at the door, but even without his glasses the gleaming blond hair told him exactly who it was and he was unable to restrain the grin that suddenly spread across his lips.

"You're still here" he stated, and he heard Draco's light chuckle.

"Still stating the obvious then" came the light drawl as he watched the body draw closer and lean over to the bedside table where he plucked the glasses from the tabletop and placed them gently on Harry's face, flattening the jagged fringe as he did so.

Seeing Draco's smile as soon as he opened his eyes was something Harry wanted to experience more than once as he beamed at the man.

Then a thought struck.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, biting his lower lip lightly as Draco stepped back, brow furrowed as he seemingly assessed the question before he answered, his voice guarded.

"Well, if you want me to leave…"

"No!" the brunet cleared his throat, cheeks heating up sheepishly. "I mean, you…you don't have to go, yet, if you don't want to that is, you're free to go if you wan-"

He was quickly shut up with a light kiss. Stunned, he let himself be pushed back as the blond crawled onto him, straddling his lap with a small smirk as he leant in and kissed Harry again. It didn't take long for Harry to come to his senses and reciprocate the action with as much vigour as the man who straddled him.

Seconds turned to minutes as the two kissed heatedly, soft groans escaping the two men, although from who they couldn't distinguish nor care about as they focused only on the silky texture of the other's mouth as their tongues slid together.

However the sting in their chests forced them to part and they eagerly gulped down the much needed air. Green eyes locked on grey as the two gazed at each other in silence until Harry slowly raised his hand to cup Draco's cheek, thumb tenderly brushing the man's soft skin with the pad of his thumb in a sweetly affectionate gesture which seemed to surprise Draco.

Gazing at the blond with hopeful yet questioning eyes, the small promising smile that quirked those flushed lips was all the answer Harry needed as he returned it, smiling brightly as he leant in to place a tender kiss upon Draco's lips.

"A year?" he murmured quietly, for some reason feeling that if he spoke to loud, it would ruin this moment and scare Draco away.

"I wanted to see you, but every time I showed up, you were never there, I thought Matthew lied about you going there Fridays" the blond replied, voice just as hushed. "I showed up early one Friday, like I had today, but you weren't there then, either" the blond gave a light laugh. "I was going to quit next week, I'd given up seeing you, yet I'd wished that you could see me just once on that pole" he murmured.

Harry's heart fluttered, studying the man's face for any flicker of falsity but all he saw was sincerity. "Well" the brunet said at last, flashing a particularly Slytherin-esque smirk. "I've seen you on that pole now" he murmured, drawing the Slytherin closer. "And since you shagged me, you're now stuck with me…if you want?" the ending whisper of insecurity made Draco smile and that lusty chuckle echoed from his throat again.

"I think I can deal with that" he reassured the man as he leant down and kissed him once more. "Just as long as you come to see me more often" he crooned lightly, causing Harry to grin broadly.

"Wouldn't miss them" he purred.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The music was blaring so loud that the beat of the song seemed to retime the heart beats of those present in the club. It was quite late into the night, or early in the morning depending on how you looked at it.

The club was in full swing, bright fluorescent lights cut through the dark room while people danced and meandered through the crowd. Harry glanced at his watch to check the time, One forty, the man grinned as he scooped up the three drinks easily in his hands and weaved, with more grace that his first time at the Dualité night club, back towards their usual table.

He set the glasses on the table, grin still plastered in place as he slid the drinks to their owners and slipped into the booth which had become their frequently reserved table in front of the cat walk, the pole gleaming innocently at the end of the colour bathed platform.

"Geez Harry, you don't need to look so bloody pleased with yourself" Harry turned his head to smirk at the redhead who had yelled over the noise, laughing in response. "You've seen the routine tons of times, surely it's lost some of its appeal by now?" the other man groaned as he leant back against the seat and looked at the catwalk while his nose wrinkled in distaste.

Harry had to applaud Ron though, he had sat through the first three of Draco's routines and had only choked on his Vodka twice. Now that he was pleasantly abuzz with alcohol he was much more content. He didn't even seem to mind that Hermione was quite openly interested in watching Draco whenever he was strutting his way down the catwalk in his usually tight, sexy apparel.

Although it was Harry that doing the minding for him and when the blond had lost his trousers in the last routine, he'd taken one look at her grin and wide eyes and pointedly reminded her _who's_ boyfriend he was. He hadn't expected a merry laugh in response and a light chiding. But none the less he'd been put at ease, despite knowing he was acting foolish in the first place.

"Sorry Ron, but I could watch him three hundred more times and not have it lose appeal" he grinned, and Ron rolled his blue eyes with an exasperated sigh that was drowned out by the music.

"You're in too deep to escape now mate" the man groaned, but the grin assured Harry that Ron had finally accepted that he was stuck Draco which made his grin turn into a bright smile. However he was distracted when, right on time, the lights dimmed in the way they always did before Draco's routine and it made his stomach warm pleasantly as he fixed his eyes on the stage eagerly.

Then the music faded and there was a hush over the club although a few individuals couldn't help but give a whistle to try and curb their excitement but ended up doing the opposite.

Then, the lights flared to life, only it wasn't just the sensual red lights the lit up the stage, but yellow ones too.

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what prompted the sudden change.

"Hey mate, I thought you said red lights came up?" the red head called over the uproarious cheers as the slender performer appeared at the far end of the catwalk.

"It usually is, this is the first time it's changed" he replied, wonder in his voice as he watched those familiar, sensual long legs, that he'd had wrapped around his waist countless times, worked the catwalk. As Draco drew nearer Harry could see that the man had forgone his usual black hot pants for deep crimson ones instead, to say the least he was confused by the sudden change since the blond hadn't mentioned it at all. And Draco was a stickler for tradition.

Shoving aside his thoughts Harry looked up to the stage to see Draco wearing a particularly heated smirk, his grey eyes dark and stormy with arousal as they easily locked onto Harry. One pale brow rose in surprise as he spotted Ron and Hermione on either side of Harry before he quickly looked back to his lover with a devilish smirk which made Harry both horny and slightly frightened about what the cunning prick had planned.

With slow sensual movements for his last dance of the night, Draco gripped the pole and hooked one leg around it and then slid around it, rubbing his chest and groin to the cool metal as his back faced the crowd and with a little jerk of his hips all eyes were drawn to the perfectly round, taut arse. Whoops and catcalls were heard all over the club and Harry's eyes widened while Ron's drink was sprayed over the table.

For written across the arse of Draco's hot pants in gold sequins, was the message:

_Property of Harry Potter_

Harry matched Draco's grin as the blond turned again, removing the lion mask from his face and with a saucy wink, tossed the mask to Harry which he caught with ease. Smirking at his lover, Draco rocked his arse back against the pole, his hard-on impossible not to stare at as it strained against the restricting material and Harry could only think two things as he watched the erotic display.

This was the best first year anniversary he could have ever asked for and that erections had become incredibly frequent in Draco's dances.


End file.
